keystothekingdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Monday
This article is about the Character Mister Monday. For the book see Mister Monday (book) Mister Monday is the first Trustee, Master Of The Lower House, and Wielder of the First Key. Appearance Mister Monday is said to be a pale, handsome young man with circled eyes. His primary mode of transportation is being pushed around in a bath-chair device by his butler, Sneezer. He is affected by the deadly sin of sloth, causing him to lose interest in managing the affairs of the Lower House. In the beginning of Mister Monday (book), he is described as thin and pale with skin like tissue paper. He is also said to be young, no more than twenty with very handsome, even features and blond hair. His eyes are blue, but hooded which made him look tired. He is also said to be wearing an odd round hat with a tassel on his head and a red silk kungfu robe with blue dragon patterns and matching red silk slippers. Towards the end of the book, he is described to be wearing a white bathrobe with two gold coins on his eyes. Domain And Key Mister Monday was the Master of The Lower House. However, due to his sloth, it gradually fell into worse affairs. The Administration of the Lower House was awful. By the time Lord Arthur arrived, nothing was working properly. The First Key could be separated into two parts, The Minute Key (also referred to as The Lesser Key, it can be used more often, but with less power) and The Hour Key (also referred to as The Greater Key, it can be used less than the Lesser Key, but it is stronger). When joined they become a silver sword with gold inlay. Dawn, Noon And Dusk Because of Monday's sloth, his Dawn, Noon and Dusk were left to manage the affairs of the Lower House. Dusk, at some point, realized that things were not as they should be, and attempted to aid Lord Arthur when he arrived, as he decided to follow The Will. On the other hand, Dawn and Noon were still loyal to Mister Monday. When Mister Monday was healed, Dusk and Noon switched positions, as Dusk said that he and his workers had grown tired of black. Dawn's position did not change. Suzy Turquoise Blue became Monday's Tierce. Monday's Noon is described as a very tall and handsome Superior Denizen with a silver tongue and a persuasive manner. He wields a sword of Architectural Fire. When he was demoted to Dusk under Lord Arthur, his tongue changed colour to black, his voice became softer, and he lost some of his superiority. He is the first Noon shown in the series. Monday's Dawn is a beautiful female Denizen with a golden tongue and a loud, clear voice. Little is known about her as she only appeared in the first book. She holds the same position under Arthur as before. She is the first Dawn to appear in the series. Monday's Dusk is similar to Monday's Noon, albeit with a black tongue and lesser rank. He was the only one of his siblings to find fault with Mister Monday's methods, and so betrayed him by indirectly releasing Part One of the Will, and secretly helping Arthur. When Arthur claimed the First Key, he was promoted to Noon, and gained a silver tongue. However, unlike the former Noon's personality change when he is made the new Dusk, Monday's Noon retains his soft-spoken personality. He is the first Dusk introduced in the series. Death Mister Monday was stabbed in the heart and head by a sorcerous blade, and was not found quickly enough to remedy the damage. It is presumed he died sometime during the events of the third book, Drowned Wednesday, as at the beginning of Sir Thursday, both him and Grim Tuesday had already been assassinated. In Lord Sunday, it is revealed that Dame Primus executed them for their treachery. Category:Trustees Category:Morrow Days Category:Denizens Of The House Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Days